One Date
by MsperfectlyMegs
Summary: A drabble written for a prompt challenge. "Looking Good, Granger." Red Heels. Torn Parchment. Rain clouds. Hermione works for the Ministry and Draco is looking for reasons to talk to her.


Not Beta'd at the moment. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I do, however borrow them from time to time.

Prompt: "Looking Good Granger." Red Heels. Torn Parchment. Rain Clouds.

Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures was undergoing a transformation. Hermione Granger was shaking things up. After being made head of the department, she wanted the image to change to that of a sanctuary, a place people could come to for help and not be judged.

Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Enterprises and top potioneer in Wizarding England had a contract to supply Wolfsbane to those affected by lycanthropy subsidized by the Ministry. The wolfsbane deal was wrought by Hermione, and Draco himself.

She still thought he was a royal prat, and he still thought she was a know-it-all swot. However, now they had a more friendly banter, and didn't wince when seeing the other.

What Hermione didn't know, though, was how much Draco admired her. So whenever Draco could find a reason to visit Hermione, he jumped at the chance to visit her.

Hermione was looking for a file on a Veela that would soon be coming of age when she heard someone clear their throat. Draco was somewhat of an expert on sneaking up on people. He had taken a moment to admire the sight before him - he slowly raked his eyes up her bent-over form. She was wearing his favorite red high heels, the ones that made her arse look amazing. Speaking of arse, he enjoyed the sight for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Granger, that is an amazing view," Draco drawled.

"Honestly, do you ever tire of hearing yourself speak," she asked him, annoyed.

"I was speaking of the weather, those rain clouds moving in are quite a sight," he countered.

"Of course that is what you were talking about," she quipped.

She would never admit it to him, but she found him quite attractive. A girl could admit when someone was fit, even if they were a tosser most of the time.

"Granger, there is a problem with the aconite producer, I may have to use a different supplier, and the cost will be more than we had agreed upon."

"Draco, honestly, couldn't this be sent by owl? I have real work to do here. Some of us actually have to accomplish tasks while at work."

"I'm hurt, Granger, we both know that I can accomplish anything put before me."

"Well then I'm sure, _Draco_ , that you can solve the aconite problem and keep the agreed upon price."

"Is that a challenge, _Hermione_? I do so love a challenge."

"Well then this shouldn't be an issue, and I will wait for your owl confirming the agreed upon terms when you have resolved the problem. If that is all you needed, I have to get back to the case I am working on," she turned from him and sat behind her desk with the folder in her hand, waiting for him to leave.

He stood for a moment, trying to scramble to something to prolong their time together. "Did you need something else," Hermione questioned him.

He stumbled on his words, she was the only person that had this effect on him. "Yes, actually, I do." He cleared his throat before he continued, this was his moment, he had to go for it. "Hermione, wouldyougotodinnerwithme," He blurted out then shyly looked at the ground. He had nothing but confidence talking to other women, but not her, never her.

"Is this a joke? Why would you want to go to dinner with me when you have gorgeous women fawning all over you?" She questioned him.

"First off, you are looking good, Granger. I haven't met a woman yet that can hold a candle to you. Just give me a chance, I'm not always a tosser," he smirked at her. That adorable smirk that always melted her, just a little - not that she would tell him that.

She blushed. He loved making her blush, it was one of his favorite things in the world to do.

"Just one date, that's all I'm asking for." That was it, he laid it out, and she would have to take the final step.

In her haste to find something to do with her hands, she tore open the file and ripped the first parchment.

"Alright. One date," she agreed.

"Excellent. I will pick you up at your flat at six on Friday." He told her.

"I will be there." She replied.

"Alright. I will see you then." He turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Oh, and wear the red high heels, will you Granger?" With that, he was gone to plan his hopefully, last first date.


End file.
